


Kiss the Rain

by veemarie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben has glasses, Ben is a nerd, F/M, One Shot, Rey is american, Rey of sunshine, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemarie/pseuds/veemarie
Summary: This is a one shot that came to my mind when I was listening to the song Kiss the Rain by Billie Myers. Please listen to that song while reading this fic. It did take on a life of it's own though I must warn you. I have no idea if it even times well with the song anymore. Lol.





	Kiss the Rain

She sat at her window watching the rain come down with a glass of red wine in her hand and her hair thrown up in a messy bun, a cigarette was burning and she took small puffs off of it every now and then. The lights of the city were shinning and twinkling with slow steady rainfall. The moon was supposed to be full tonight but you couldn’t see it with the cloud coverage.

She leaned her head back against the sill and took a sip of her wine, flicked her cigarette and took a soft drag. The song that she had been listening to ended and a song she had heard a million times begin to play. It was an older song, from the 90s. _Shit, I love songs from the 90s_ , she thought in her mind with a soft smile. She put out her cigarette, put down her glass of wine, and drew her knees to her chest. Laying her chin on her knee she sighed.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. His face flashed before her eyes. Brown eyes, black hair, light stubble, full lips. She opened her eyes and wiped away a tear. She wasn’t going to do this. He was her best friend and she should be happy for him, he was getting married. She loved his fiancee, she was a sweet girl and his fiancee had embraced their friendship openly. She shook her head and grabbed her phone.

 

_not going too crazy on ur last night as a bachelor r u? lol_

____

____

__…_ _

**_**_Hell yeah! I’m playing the best round of Fortnight of my life!_ ** _ **

…

_ha! u fuckin nerd! ___

____

____

…

**_**_Hop on! I need you by my side right now. I lied, I’m getting powned. Help? Plllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeee???? Sad face. Stupid text to talk! What the duck?_ ** _ **

 

She laughed because she could imagine his deep voice in her head yelling at his phone.

 

…

_cant mah dude! i have to finish my best womans speech… so ur sol… is my brother there??_

____

____

 ...

  ** _ ** _Yeah he said shut the duck up and play. Poe get away from my phone. I think it is typing everything we say. It is! All I have to do is say it and it types it. Maybe if Re OW!_**_**

…

_wtf??!!_

____

____

…

**_**_i threw the controller at ur brother so his eye MIGHT be black tmrrw but who knows. When r u going to bed?_ ** _ **

… 

_right now! gotta get up bright and early!! see ya mah dude… dont let my brother trick u into doing anything stupid… see ya at the alter… boy! _____

____

____

__..._ _

**_**_alright, don’t worry im sure he will be fine. see u tmrrw kid! im sure ull look amazing! night._ ** _ **

…

He threw down his phone and his best friend’s older brother looked at him clutching his eye. 

“Last time I let Sunshine talk me into babysitting you! Promise me you’re never getting married again. You chose my little sister over me! To be your best man!” Poe yelled clutching his eye.

“Yeah well, she doesn’t try to ruin my Fortnite night.” he said with a smirk on his face. 

“I’m going to bed. Lucky you I’m ok with the fact that even though you’re marrying someone else you’re in love with my kid sister. Night!” Poe yelled over his shoulder as he hurried up the stairs of his house. He was left alone with a shocked look on his face and a weird feeling in his stomach. No he was in love with Sun… he means _Jessika _. He is in love with _Jessika _and tomorrow he is going to marry _JESSIKA _. He can’t help the feeling that washes over him though.______

_____ _

_____ _

 

\--

She sits in front of the mirror as they finish her hair. They wave it and weave the flowers through it. She loves the look. She hears all the girls yelling at someone to get out and her older brother shows up behind her looking out of breathe. She gets up out of the chair grabbing him by the arm.

“Poe what the hell? You can’t just barge in here like that! Jessika is in there getting ready!” she said pointing to the door that said Bride on it. Poe rolled his eyes and pulled her out of the room.

“He needs you.” Poe said as her face softened and she walked away from her brother towards the room he was in. She knocked and no one answered so she pushed it open and saw him sitting in a chair with his head in his hands and his knee bouncing up and down. He was either extremely nervous or he had to take a shit. She had a feeling this wasn’t the shit bounce. She stood in front of him and ran her hand through his hair, it was a bit shorter than it had been a few days ago. He looked up at her pushing his glasses back up his nose. She smiled down at him as he took a shaky breath. She knelt down and put her hand on his knee. 

“Did you remember to put on deodorant?” she asked him seriously and he let out a laugh at that. He was immediately calm. She knew she had done her job.

“Thank you.” he said as she got up and smiled brightly down at him. She went to walk out and he grabbed her wrist gently standing up pulling her back a bit.

“You gotta take a shit now?” she said with a laugh but he looked so serious.

“You’re my best friend.” he said in a shaky way. She cocked her brow and looked at him like he was growing a second head.

“Yeah I am, until after today when Jessika becomes your wife and your best friend.” she said with a little laugh but he just looked more serious and gripped her wrist a bit tighter.

“You’re my best friend Kid, no matter what.” he said as he pulled her in a bit closer looking down at her with his eyes so full of something she had never seen before. Was that? No! This was…

“Ben!” a man yelled behind them and they both turned towards the door. Han Solo, Ben’s dad was standing there leaning against the door with a smirk. That signature Solo smirk. She pulled away patted Ben on the shoulder and smiled brightly at Han.

“Our boy here was just nervous but I talked him down.” she said with a big smile on her face as always.

“It’s time.” Han said as Rey made her way back towards the dressing room.

She could hear Jessika’s shrill voice complaining about how her dress wasn’t doing that thing that she wanted it to do. Rey tuned her out.

“If it isn’t our little Rey of Sunshine!” Leia, Ben’s mom said as she pulled Rey into a warm hug, “You look beautiful honey. You better get dressed before Bridezilla gets you.” she whispered in her ear. Rey let out a small laugh and went to go put on her bestwoman's dress.

Rey walked out of the room and went to assemble herself with the other groomsmen. Her stomach felt funny when she looked at Ben and he kept throwing her strange glances as if he were unsure about something. Standing on the alter waiting for Jessika to walk down the aisle was torture but seeing Ben so focused on the door where Jessika would walk through was even more torturous. He was her best friend and this is what best friends did; regardless of the fact that she was in love with him. It hit her like a ton of bricks. _No, no, no no nonononononono… there’s… no… I mean… no… you can be best friends with a guy without loving him romantically right? Right??? Holy fucking shit. I’m in love with Ben Solo. I’m in love with my best friend. _Rey gasped for breath and began to cough just as Jessika was walking down the aisle. Everyone was looking at Rey instead of Jessika. Ben looked at Rey worriedly.__

____

____

“Are you ok?” he asked leaning over a bit. She caught her breath and let out a hollow half laugh.

“Yeah. Pay attention to her!” Rey whispered with force. He blinked as if for a moment he forgot why he was up there. He snapped back to attention but his hands were fidgeting. He was thinking. Rey knew that. His hands were always fidgety when he was thinking deeply.

Jessika was standing in front of him but she gave Rey the stink eye.

“ _Sorry _.” Rey mouthed. Every word that the pastor said was like a knife going deeper and deeper into her heart. Suddenly panic started to set in and she wobbled. She needed to get the hell out of this church! She couldn’t stand here and watch him get married! What the actual fuck had she been thinking??!! Maybe she could faint and then that would be that. She heard something about vows and Jessika started to say all of the things that Rey wanted to say. The tears started to openly fall and she sniffled loudly behind Ben who seemed to tense when he heard that. Jessika looked over at Rey and seemed to smirk a bit. _What a fake bitch. _Rey thought. She knew she was fake! That didn’t help stop the tears from falling harder. Rey was trying so hard to pull it together and make it look like she was happy crying but she felt a hand brush her arm and looked back at her older brother who had a knowing look on his face. He nodded and gripped her hand, Rey gripped it back just as fiercely.____

_____ _

_____ _

“Ben, will you now say your vows?” the pastor asked but Ben was quiet and still looked tense, suddenly he relaxed and his hands stopped fidgeting. “Ben, you may now say your vows.”

“I know what I have to do.” Ben said softly as Rey took a deep breath.

“Ben.” Rey whispered as she clutched her hands into fists, tears streaming down her face. She had always been so strong, such a Rey of Sunshine. Rey Dameron was sunshine, always sunshine but it was raining outside and more so it was raining in her soul. She couldn’t take it, she pushed past the groomsmen and hightailed it out of the church. _I’m a fucking dumbass crybaby! _she yelled at herself as soon as the rain hit her face when she ran outside. It was pouring but she didn’t care, she need to get the hell away from here and hide, for about a million years. She pulled off her shoes and started to walk as quickly as she could when she heard someone yelling her name behind her. She knew that voice.__

____

____

“Rey!” Ben yelled after Rey who was getting thoroughly soaked by the rain and he was jogging up after her. The rain was collecting on his glasses making it hard for him to see but he didn’t care. She turned around and looked at him. Her makeup was running down her face.

She felt small under his gaze. It was so intense. The most intense she had ever seen it and determined too. He walked up to her and shook his head.

“Why did you run out like that?” he asked loudly as the rain poured around them. 

“Because! I don’t know!” Rey yelled back throwing her arms in a wild gesture. She always gestured way too much but that was her and Ben knew her.

“That’s not an answer Kid!” Ben yelled at her as she folded her arms looking angry.

“I felt sick ok! I felt like my fucking stomach was going to explode! Like my heart was going to be ripped out of my goddamned chest ok?!” Rey stood her ground as Ben got closer to her face. Anger flashed in his eyes.

“Why?” he asked.

“I don’t know! Go back inside and say your vows! Get married! Have a happy life with Jessika! I have no place in your story! I’m nothing!” she yelled as she turned around to walk to where, she didn’t know. She didn’t have her phone, her keys, or her car. She hadn’t thought of this very well but she hadn’t thought that this would happen. She felt him grab her arm and whirl her to face him. Tears began to spill from her eyes.

“You should really listen to my vows.” he muttered softly down at her. Water dripped down his hair and hit the tip of his nose. She shuddered and licked her lips.

“You should go back inside and say them.” she whispered. He cleared his throat.

“I think back on my life before you and realize just how empty it was. I never thought in my life that I would find the person who fit me so well, the person who knows me better than anyone. You calm me down with just a simple touch of your hand. You make me laugh like no one else does. You truly are the yin to my yang. My other half. My best friend and in the darkness my Rey of sunshine. I promise that I will love you from this day until the end of my days. I love you Rey Dameron. Don’t you ever think that you have no place in my story, that you mean nothing, that you are nothing, because to me, you’re everything.” Ben said this with such intensity that it left Rey speechless. He held out his hand to her as she looked up at him. She lifted her hand but rethought her decision and pulled back leaving Ben with the most broken expression. He was such an idiot! She pulled him by his shirt and threw her arms around him as he bent down and their lips met with such longing and such a feeling of completion. He lifted her up and spun her around as she threw her head back with a laugh.

“You nerd!” she laughed as she pressed her nose to his and he rubbed his gently against hers.

“Your nerd.” he said as she bit her lip with a smile kissing him softly as he put her down still holding her close.

“My nerd.” she nodded as she heard clapping behind them and they both turned to look. Jessika was in tears and stamping her bouquet as her bridesmaids pulled her away and Han was writing a check to very pissed off parents with a shrug of his shoulders.

“About damn time!” Poe yelled and whistled at them. Rey hid her face in Ben’s chest shaking her head and laughing. She looked up at Ben who stroked her cheek.

“Sorry it took me so long.” Ben apologized as he pushed his glasses up. He really was a nerd, but he was her nerd and her best friend and now her…

“So what now?” Rey asked pulling them out of their bubble. Ben fidgeted for a moment then resolve came over him.

“The pastor is still there. Your family is here, my family is here. Also, all that food and booze. Plus, a honeymoon in Greece.” Ben said as Rey looked up at him in aww.

“Are you asking me to marry you Ben Solo?” Rey asked with a bright smile as the rain stopped falling around them. They were both soaked.

“I think we waited long enough. Come on.” Ben held out his hand to her and she took it.

 

He was hers and she was his… from that day until the end of their days.         

 

 

 

 


End file.
